


Things I expect

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early days of their relationship, Jack asked Bitty to write him a list. It’s hand written and taped next to Jack’s mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It reads as follows:

## THINGS I EXPECT FROM THIS RELATIONSHIP

  * I expect that you are with me because you want to be with me
  * I expect for you to talk to me and tell me if I do things you don’t like - _Use your words, Jack!_
  * I expect that you tell me when you want me to do something - _In life or in bed or whatever, don’t be shy!_
  * I expect that we find time to call/text/skype each other once in a while (there something hand drawn next to it, Bitty says it’s a phone.)
  * I expect that we both work hard to see each other in person when we can  
  




## THINGS I **_DO NOT_** EXPECT FROM THIS RELATIONSHIP

  * I do not expect you to compromise your career
  * I do not expect you to come out
  * I do not expect you to spend a required amount of time with me
  * I do not expect you to guess my moods - _I’ll do my best to use my words too, sweetheart_
  * I do not expect gifts of any kind - _They’re appreciated, not a requirement!_
  * I do not expect you to spend money on me - _I would love you poor and hockey-less_
  * I do not expect you to do anything you don’t want in bed or in life



## THINGS I EXPECT YOU TO REMEMBER

  * I love you
  * I love you
  * I love you
  * I believe in you
  * I desire you (there’s a blushing emoji hand drawn next to that)
  * I like you as a person
  * I want to hear about your good and bad days
  * I know you
  * I know you, therefore I love you



And it’s signed -ERB with a lot of XOXOXOs next to it.

Jack reads it every day when he gets up, and sometimes even more when he’s feeling anxious. Seeing the expectations of this relationship clearly written helps him a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack also wrote a list for Bitty. It’s folded on his night stand, hidden under the lamp.

## Things I expect from this relationship

_(nothing, honestly, but you asked, so there goes:)_

  * I expect that you’re with me because you really want to be with me
  * I expect that you tell me if things get too much
  * I expect that you answer honestly when I ask how you are
  * I expect that you make your wants and needs clear and explicit because otherwise I stress about it - _You know how I am_



## Things I do **_not_** expect from this relationship

  * I do not expect you put up with my moods
  * I do not expect you that put this relationship above other important things in your life, like school, hockey, friends, anything else.
  * I do not expect you to be okay with keeping this relationship a secret
  * I do not expect you to be okay with the pressure of dating me - ( _There is a hockey stick hand drawn next to this_ )
  * I do not expect you to come out to your parents or anyone else, really
  * I do not expect you to forgive me for having treated you badly that first year - _I still am sorry about it_
  * I do not expect that you force yourself get along with anyone that you might dislike, for my sake
  * I do not expect you to do anything you might dislike, for my sake
  * I do not expect you to feed me, or take care of me, or anything else- _If you want to do it for your own enjoyment, go ahead._



## Things I want you to remember

  * I love you
  * Talking to you calms me down
  * I always want to see you or talk to you, even during my black moods
  * I love you
  * I desire you
  * Your life and what happens in it are as important as what happens in mine, I want to hear about it
  * I love you
  * Never forget that we were friends first, and will work hard to remain friends no matter what happens
  * You are an important part of my life, hockey is not more important than you are
  * Je t’aime



It’s signed -Jack

Bitty reads it before going to bed, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
